Undertale Stories and One Shots
by RandomWritten
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and short-stories. There will be no specific long-term plot as each story's plot will vary. Undertale @ Toby Fox Stories @ RandomWritten
1. Underswap Frisk Vs The PTA

This story is about how the PTA has been so aggresive to the point that they invite an otherworlder to take part in their plans.

This is a collaboration of Undertale and Underswap, and all original works belongs to their respective owners.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ [CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS PLS]

But I have the story.

Sans" emotions

"hi" -Still chill

"Hi." -He uses correct grammar when pissed.

"HELLO." -Hanz and his flamethrower can't save you now

\--I--

Another day

At school

With friends

With peace

And with the stupid PTA.

Sans grumbled silently at his seat as he looked at the PTA Members. He hated majority of them, and Linda and Helen were the pricks that he hated the most.

He usually would not start too much beef, but these people talk like superior beings, acting like they owned everything under the sun.

And Sans hated that.

Most of all, he hated what they say about Frisk. Calling them a "she", claiming them to be an autistic person and a special snowflake. COULDN'T THESE BIMBOS UNDERSTAND THAT "MUTE" AND "CHILDHOOD TRAUMA" IS SOMETHING THAT EXISTS?!" Gosh, he just hated those stupid idiots.

" _And now is the question. In my opinion, we should start seperating monster and humans..."_ Sans started up. "woah, rein in the horse, linda. what do you mean by that?" Linda simply scoffed as she continued with the same old reasons as to why monsters might hurt the kids, that magic is dangerous.

"linda, we already told you that-" **"Keep quiet Sans!** Hell-en yelled. " **She's talking."** Sans silently grumbled in his chair and sat patiently, waiting for the right moment. " _I mean, look at my kid as he fought your...Armless Monster"._ "linda, we. talked. about. this. your kid was the one who did all the fighting. And for that matter," The adults in the room all tensed up; when Sans started talking in full grammar, he is practically ready to burst. "Your kid started the fight. In fact, monster kid only fought back after you hurt Frisk."

Yep. He will do anything to protect Frisk. Partially because he did not want a reset, but also because he truly loved the kid.

After putting their tense history togethr, they had grown close, Sans loving them as a guardian and Frisk returning the feeling.

 _"Speaking of Frisk, you should really bring that kid of yours for a mental checkup. They probably have something wrong with their brain, acting like a special snowflake. Heck, they should be underground with you, since she love monsters so much"_ The room roared with laughter. "SCREW YOU LINDA, I TOLD YOU SO MANY FREAKING TIMES THEY ARE A-" And stopped as he saw Frisk quietly sniffling in the seat beside him.

"come on kid, let's go home." Sans had a plan, and tonight was the tipping edge.

\--I--

"So..." Toriel's voice increased sharply in volume. "They DARE to do that?!"

"These people, I-I-I'll...!" The quiet, timid dinosaur was quivering with anger.

"NNGGGAHHH! LET'S GO CATCH THESE STUPID HUMANS!" Undyne, of course, got out her spear.

"stop."

Everyone quietened as they listened to Sans. "i know all of you sre just...crackling right now" as Toriel's hand crackled with the silent malice of flames, "but there is a better way. you know about the resets, right?"

They did.

Sana told him soon after reaching the surface. The reliving of the same days, the kid's ability to manipulate time, and that their nightmares were real. They forgave the kid, but this fact still slightly unsettled them.

"well, there are still alternate universes, and i know one that might be able to do the job." Frisk walk up to the table, and the native Frisk flinched. This Frisk was lankier, harder, and seemed tougher than the normal, gentle Pacifist they knew. This one had a sharp eye, and a dangerous gleam, giving no one doubt that he can cause grevious hurt.

"this is frisk. but unlike ours, he is the total polar opposite. he's a rebel, he can speak, he knows sign language, but he does not hesitate to attack".

Sans smirked.

"let's give linda a surprise, shall we?"

\--I--

Another day at school.

Right now, Swap Frisk slowly walked the hallways. He had been briefed and memorised the timetable and the map.

Seems like all the universes had one thing in common: They hate the pta.

He was glad to help.

He saw a few kids come over, sniggering. One in particular stood out, with unruly uniform and a bratty face that forced Swap Frisk-no, he's Frisk now-Frisk to fight the urge to punch him.

"Hey, brat. Where do you think you're going?" Frisk simply turned away and continued walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The unruly boy yanked Frisk's hair towards him. Frisk's calm demeanour unsettled the boy.

"I'll teach you to annoy me." They boy raised his fist and went straight for Frisk's face.

SMASH!

That same boy landed on the ground a metre away, frightened by the portrayal of strength by the other boy. Frisk has simply took the punch without a flinch, and elbowed the boy in the ribs, causing the boy to knock backwards. He simply walked bast the burly bully, as the bully and his lackeys were left wondering as to what happened.

\--I--

"Good morning Mrs Linda." The voices in the classroom talked in a monotone, carefully rehearsed phrase that gave Frisk the urge to throw up. He hated having to greet, but just nodded anyways: He was supposed to be playing as a mute in **_the plan,_** and he wanted to keep to that.

"Okay class, turn your books."

So far, so boring. Ms Linda, who has been recently divorced, talked and talked about history. For goodness' sake, Frisk was a hundred-year-old child. He didn't need the lesson.

He lived in that lesson. The war...

"Alright, so can anyone tell me, what happened when the general did to the kids?" Frisk raised his hand, and so did Billy, yeah Linda's kid.

"Tell me then, Billy."

Billy rambled on and on, as Frisk quietly twizzled their pen idly in their fingers. Only to hear Linda's booming voice.

"Frisk! Quiet hands, now!"

Frisk looked confused, until Linda forcefully pushed Frisk's hands onto their lap as Frisk raced in anger.

The Native Frisk to this world had trauma, and had to twiddle with something to keep them in check. Doing this is just hurting them!

The Frisk current seated quietly took off his hands, as the lesson changed to math.

"Billy, what's the answer for (32)(5-4)?" "64!" Billy answered. Frisk uttered a curse. They were getting so sick of this shit, Billy?, Billy?, FUCKING BILLY! But right nkw was one mistake Frisk needed to address. " _ma'am, the answer to that question is 32, since you need to solve bracket then multiply."_ Frisk's hands shifted as the translated turned his sign language into English.

"Stop acting like a special snowflake, Frisk! Just because you hang out with monsters doesn't make you special."

"Ha!"

"Freak...loser..."

Frisk hated these words. They better be glad there is no knife nearby, or a genocide run will have began again. He signed again

The translator was shocked.

"Frisk says he is indeed special, but not because he is with the monsters, but only him and the other monsters are the only non-retards in the class."

The class broke in pandemonium as they started screaming and some even cursed. Ms Linda furiously wrote something on a pink sheet of paper.

And now the plan starts.

Frisk took the pink slip and tore it into half, hurling the shreds into Ms Linda's face.

"How dare you?!"

" ** _Yes, I fucking dared to do that to you."_** The whole class was stunned into silence as Frisk spoke. **_"Frankly, Linda, I've had enough. From the first time I stepped in, you have shown to contradict yourself. You claim you do not practice favouritism, and yet Billy was the only one who talked and talked and talked. Like some fucking parrot."_** Billy squirmed at his seat, frightened by the sudden change of demeanour of the usually timid ambassador.

 ** _"You claim that I did a bad thing by swearing, yet you have not given a slip to those boys who have been mocking me the whole session."_** The burly bully had quietly snucked up on Frisk, only to grunt as Frisk took the unfortunate boy and slammed him and broke the table, elicting fear from the other students as Monster Kid looked wide with fear.

" ** _By the way, Ms Cunt, there is someone I will like you to meet_** ** _...later"_** Frisk said as they started to pack.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?!"

 ** _"Home."_**

 ** _"I came here to learn. Not watch a circus act."_**

\--I--

Author: And here is the final showdown, the ultimatum. For this incident happened at the day of the PTA Meeting.

\--I--

Frisk entered with Sans, and all eyes turned to the group (or at least most eyes), their malice shifting into surprise as the kid appeared with their own miniature jacket.

The kid simply chose a seat and sat down without prompt, making himself comfortable as the smiling skeleton sat next to him. Frisk stared at the other parents impatiently. He have heard that these meetings can get violent.

He liked violence.

He learned to embrace it, to let him give the whole way into it, sink-

"Okay, so for the first topic. Frisk, you were extremely disrespectful today. You left class, you assaulted students, and you rebelled the teacher."

The Frisk simply rolled their eyes as they shifted their seat to get into a more comfortable position.

"We should have you expelled from school, and place charges from assaulting the students."

" _ **Linda. I warned you never, NEVER, to do quiet hands. And for the assault? Forget it: He punched me on the face first**."_

"Sans, can you tell your autism kid to-"

"a _utistic*"_

"sigh* Your autistic kid to speak properly?"

Sans simply smiled wider, making everyone uncomfortable.

"nah. i'll let frisky bits here do the talking."

 ** _"Linda. I'm getting sick of your shit."_**

The PTA members gasped and turned around. Frisk stood straight. All the parents quivered upon hearing Frisk: It's like a jack-in-a-box, where something might happen. They wanted the meeting to end.

"Okay! Meeting adjourne-"

 ** _"NO. I HAVE NOT FINISHED YET."_**

 ** _"LINDA. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER MET. YOU COME IN AND PRACTICE FUCKING FAVOURTISM, LOUSY TEACHING PRACTICE AND QUIET HANDS?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!_**

Linda quivered as Frisk grabbed her by the collar.

" ** _Tell your kids to stop bullying me. Not because I don't like it, but because I probably think you might not want your kids to spend their remainibg days suffering in pain, don't you?"_**

Frisk stood up with Sans.

" ** _By the way, there's someone I want you to meet."_**

The native Frisk stood at the doorway.

" ** _See them? That's Frisk. They're mute and I am not. Who am I, then? Simple, I'm a Frisk too. And I do not want anyone to ever bully this Frisk again."_**

After this, no one dared ever to mes with the native Frisk again.

The Swap Frisk smiled at his native counterpart and stepped through the portal into his own world.


	2. Living Together (Muffet & Frisk)*NO SHIP

This is a story of Muffet and Frisk living together due to events that have happened, compared to normally living with Toriel.

Before I began, I will like to repeat...

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

But this story belongs to @RandomWritten and RandomWritten only.

P.S there is no ships here. This is like a parent-child relationship, not lovers.

\--I--

Frisk climbed the web. This is a web that was not sticky, designated not for catching victims in traps but for simple manouvering, like Muffet usually did.

Speaking of the anthropomorphic spider, said person was leaning on the doorstep, fangs turning into a wide grin as she saw the child grin and jump forward and bearhugging Muffet...or at least attempting to do so, since the child was still young.

Muffet cackled an "Ahuhuhu~" before sending the child to their seat, bringing a hot tray of burgers and fries. The child grinned at them before hungrily chomping into the food, biting and tearing abnormally huge chunks. Usually, she would have preferred to give Frisk her pastries, but she had learned that humans must eat nutritious food to survive. Hence, she had approached Grillby a few times, to learn how to make the burger and fries, including a few other dishes. As she warmly watched the child ranevously devour the food, her grin faded for a second.

Frisk had went to them, crying and bleeding. It was in the middle of the night and Muffet's heart tore to see the child in such a state, bringing them into the house and for once, giving them full access to pastries. The monster food seems to have a positive effect on the kid as the food gave some mass and provided accelerated healing that quickly closed up the wounds. Why the child came here and stayed, Muffet didn't know. All she knew was that she had an additional responsibility of taking care of Frisk now. They had been living together for the past month or so, yet Frisk and her had never talked about that night.

This sequence happened at the speed of thought, and Muffet quickly masked her features, but not without Frisk noticing them first.

"Aunt Muff, what's wrong?" Frisk signed between bites. Muffet shook her head. But one thing she forgotten was that Frisk was determined. They egged her on and finally, Muffet asked the question partially out of frustration.

"Why did you appear at my door that night? What happened?" Frisk face turned pale as they looked away. Then at Muffet.

'I'll tell you what happened.'

\--I--

Muffet tucked Frisk away into their bed. As Frisk evantually started snoring, Muffet sighed and pulled out a spider cigar; made of real spices.

She stepped out of the house and puffed the cigar, trying to keep her cool and not let the tears spring to her eyes.

In the starry night, all the monsters had been driven underground once again, all except Muffet who miraculously, had stayed at a practically invisible spot. Frisk...did not have the best parents; they didn't go running to Muffet because they tripped and fell.

Whatever this is, this revelation shocked Muffet. She was so busy renovating, she did not _notice_ anything wrong.

Well, now. She was on the surface with Frisk, and was the only one who could keep the child safe. Unlike the legends, Frisk was weak, and kind, not stopping at anything to appease Muffet. Muffet and Frisk both knew that if Frisk decided to pull out the stick and start hitting with it, there will be nothing Muffet could do. Yet, Frisk held on, in spite of their injuries.

Muffet smiled as they heard a bleary yawn again. Frisk often had nightmares and needed someone with them. Muffet entered inside to help Frisk.

It was the least she could do.


End file.
